Foxwoman
In the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game, the foxwoman is a type of lycanthrope. Publication history The foxwoman first appeared in the first edition Monster Manual II (1983).Gygax, Gary. Monster Manual II (TSR, 1983) A similar monster with D&D-stats, maybe the inspiration for this creature, just labelled Werefox ''and with more distinctly Asian roots, appeared prior to this in the ''White Dwarf magazine 19.Credited to John R. White and Robert Watson (Games Workshop, 1981) The werefox (foxwoman) appeared in second edition under the "lycanthrope" heading in Monstrous Compendium Volume Two (1989),Cook, David, et al. Monstrous Compendium Volume Two (TSR, 1989) and in the Monstrous Manual (1993).Doug Stewart (game designer)|Stewart, Doug]], ed. Monstrous Manual (TSR, 1993) Other publishers In 2002 the foxwoman received an update to the 3rd edition of D&D in the pages of the Ravenloft Gazetteer.Author: Andrew Cermak, Ravenloft Gazetteer 1 (Arthaus, 2002) Description "Werefoxes" are always chaotic evil in alignment and are able to assume the form of an elven woman, a silver fox, or a vixen which is a mix between fox and elf. Whereas other lycanthropes can be born, male or female, all werefoxes are infected females; thus, they are often called foxwomen. Werefox lycanthropy only affects female elves, half-elves or humans and is only transmitted by the vixen's bite. Once infected, a high-level cleric is needed to cure the condition, otherwise the victim turns irreversibly into a werefox, within three days. Beyond that, a slow transformation takes place, changing the victims' humanoid form to match that of an elven woman. Within a year or two werefoxes bear nearly no resemblance to their former self. Unlike other infected lycanthropes, a werefox's personality is affected even in its humanoid form, turning it chaotic evil sooner or later. In humanoid form, foxwomen have a silver streak or outright lustrous silver hair sporting a widow's peak, and are charming''ly attractive to humanoid males. If forced to fight in human form, they resort to low-level spells and typically elven weapons, but they avoid conflict with use of their charm and cunning. It is unusual that for infected lycanthropes, werefoxes are able to change shape at will, despite the lack of a full moon, and they retain control of their actions in animal and hybrid form. In silver fox form, they are extremely swift, and can pass without trace and are nearly invisible in the undergrowth. If they are forced to fight in this form they may use their claws and try to trip their enemies. In hybrid form, known as ''vixen, werefoxes use their infectious bite, but are still capable of using weapons and spells. Often dwelling in secluded woodlands, foxwomen are usually accompanied by some charmed servants and companions. They are rarely seen with other werefoxes, preferring to act alone concerning their own kind. A foxwoman's only purpose seems to be pampering herself and feeding her own vanity, though they sometimes seem driven to raise a "daughter." Being barren, werefoxes can only procreate by infecting a child, usually stealing it, and raise it as their own. Foxwomen worship the goddess Eshebala.Sargent, Carl. Monster Mythology (TSR, 1992) References Category:Dungeons & Dragons creatures